Lo hermoso esta en el corazón
by Lizzierros
Summary: Pasen a leerla para saber de qué trata. Soy malita jiji, Ustedes me dicen si si o no lo soy, al terminar de leer cada capitulo de ésta historia. esta historia también se encuentra en wattpad y es mía soy la misma persona bajo otro nombre
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

 **Hola mis amores les traigo aquí una historia algo corta y con sentimientos que mar de su agrado. Sin más la historia.**

 **los personajes no son de mi propiedad son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

En el comienzo de la historia, podría decirse que comenzó en un hermoso día en donde se podía apreciar los aromas de las flores, el canto de las aves, el hermoso clima, dando así el inicio de la primavera, pero en este día había una pareja que se está pensando en el momento en que se puede disfrutar de un helado, sentados en una playa cercana a un parque, ya es una época muy especial y que a simple vista se podía ver que no compartían nada en común pero sin embargo una vez que las ponías ¿Qué es eso? Verdaderamente, ¿qué es eso? Todos sus amigos y familiares estaban de acuerdo con su relación a pesar de que eran de diferentes clases, era hijo del dueño de una empresa reconocida, en el que ella era una pequeña cafetería,  
Pero en esta historia no se centrará en cómo es un país en que lo que pasa después de ser feliz juntos.  
Después de un año como novios, Sesshomaru quería el siguiente paso a su relación, así que unos días antes al cumpleaños de Kagome, un anillo de oro, con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes y un hermoso diamante de color azul intenso que brillaba al igual que los ojos de ella.  
Llegando el día de su cumpleaños, sus amigos y familiares decidieron hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, en su lugar mientras que Sango la distraía, por otro lado Sesshomaru estaba en una junta que se presentaba el nuevo socio en la empresa.

Pov Sesshomaru

Me impactó que la junta terminara rápido, pero que es más difícil que el hecho de que se cree que está esperando por la puerta de entrada del nuevo socio, el cual no se ve por qué algunos de los ejecutivos en la reunión lo saludan. Mientras me acerco para darme una oportunidad para llegar tarde, me doy cuenta de quién es el nuevo socio.  
?: Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Lo dados con una sonrisa coqueta.  
Ses: Buenas tardes Sara, pues en realidad fueron como hace 15 años, no me esperaba que tú fueras la nueva socia.  
Sa: si, fueron muchos años lejos de ti, pero ya habéis tenido tiempo de conocernos nuevamente, que ahora es importante en esta reunión.

Después de esa pequeña sesión plática, la reunión pasó muy rápido, ya no se prestaba atención a la junta, se sentía muy cambiada, recuerdo que siempre era muy inmadura y caprichosa, y ahora se ve diferente, es atractivamente hermosa, y más con Ese vestido rojo que le sacatan sus ... Espera un momento porque pienso que debo estar muy cansado y nervioso por lo que sucederá pronto.

Fin pov Sesshomaru

Al término de la junta una mujer de casta castaña se acerca al joven de cabellos plateados.  
Sa: Sessh, me gustaría invitar a un café para hablar lo último que hemos hecho en estos años.  
Ses: me encantaría Sara pero tengo algo que hacer.  
Sa: pero solo es un café, no nos tiene mucho tiempo.  
Ses: de acuerdo.- dijo de mala gana, aunque una pequeña parte de él no.  
Mientras ellos iban a tomar el café, Sango llevó un Kagome un parque muy especial para ellas que tenían un gran momento con sus amigos, algunos tristes otros alegres, un largo de su vida.  
San: Kag te acuerdas que aquí conocimos a Miroku.  
Kag: como no olvidarlo si después de que nos invitó unas malteadas lo golpeaste y le arrojaste la malteada en su cabeza.  
Sa: sabes bien que se propasó conmigo.  
Kag: pero eramos muy pequeños, teníamos nosotras como 9 años.  
Sa: y él 10, de pequeño ya era un pervertido.  
Después de eso las chicas se sentaron y siguieron recordando más momentos de su vida.

Mientras tanto en un departamento se había acabado de decorar, así que apagaron las luces y se empezaron a esconder, pero al estar el departamento a oscuras, alguien se tropezó con un pie de otra persona dando como resultado que se cayera en una mesita, donde estaba el pastel.  
?: Auh!.- después del ruido se encendieron las luces y vieron lo que pasó.  
?: ¡Bestia, mira lo que hiciste!, ahora cómo le vamos ha hacer Sango avisó que en media hora llegaban.  
?: ¡Yo no tuve la culpa Koga, sino el pie de alguien que está enfrente de mí, hizo que tropezara!.  
Ko: a mí no me heches la culpa!  
?: Calma los dos, hay que pensar como solucionar esto.  
?: Miroku tienes un plan.  
Mi: claro Inuyasha, primero ustedes dos limpian el desastre.  
Inu y Koga: ¡Y yo porque!  
?: Porque tienen la misma culpa.  
?: Tiene razón la señorita Kagura.  
Ka: gracias Rin. ¿Pero Kag ya viene en camino?  
Mi: a esa parte iba antes de que me interrumpieran estos dos, (señalando a Inuyasha y a Koga, mientras ellos fruncían el ceño.) Que ustedes (Kagura y Ayame) vayan y díganle a Sango que pase al B de la distracción, mientras yo voy por un nuevo pastel cuando vean que Kagome se empiece a aburrir una a una vienen de nuevo al departamento. Ese es el plan.  
?: Y nosotros no ayudaremos.  
Mi: claro vigilarán a ese par en no meterse en problemas.  
?: Buenas noches, ¿ ya llegó Sesshomaru y la cumpleañera?.  
Todos: buenas noches señor Inutaisho/querido.  
Ira: no ha llegado creía que seguía con algún asunto de trabajo.  
Iza: además de que surgió un problemita.  
I.T: ¿que clase de problema?  
Rin: el pastel lo arruinaron Inuyasha y Koga.  
Inuyasha y Koga: ¡Qué no fui yo su fue él!  
I.T: ambos lo son. Y sobre el pastel que van a hacer.  
Mi: pues iba a comprar antes de que llegara.  
I.T: no tu te quedas, viendo que Sesshomaru no ha llegado le pediré qué lo compre.  
Mi: ok, entonces no al plan B.  
Ay: y ¿De que trataba el plan B, exactamente, eh Miroku?  
Mi: mejor dejemos en el olvido jeje.  
Todos: ok pervertido.  
Mi: oigan ¿Cómo lo sabían? Bueno no importa.  
Mientras los demás reían por las ocurrencias de Miroku y de las peleas de Inuyasha y Koga; Inutaisho marcaba teléfono de su hijo mayor.

I.T: hijo ¿Dónde estás la junta acabó hace un par de horas?  
Ses: estaba con un cliente voy en camino.  
I.T: Bueno, luego me dices la verdad, ya que ya vienes en camino podrías comprar el pastel favorito de Kagome. Tu hermano y Koga arruinaron el otro.  
Ses: ese Inuyasha solo sirve para arruninar todo, no te preocupes llegaré como en 15 minutos.  
I.T: Gracias.  
Ses: no es nada, además es el pastel de mi novia, lo hago con gusto, además puede que próximamente sea más que mi novia.  
I.T: es lo que creo que pienso.  
Ses: no digas nada será sorpresa.  
I.T: tenlo por seguro, bueno te dejo.

Así finalizó su llamada solo, el pastel y la invitación de honor, junto con su mejor amiga, quienes retomaban el camino de regreso al departamento de Kagome.

 **Continuará ...**

Quería hacer un solo capítulo por lo visto no se pudo y me inspiré de más. Jajajaja 😂😂😄

Luego próximo capítulo. No tardaré.

Eso espero, ¿Quién dijo eso? Creo que fue mi imaginación jajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 ** _Pov Kagome_**

Ahora vamos de camino a mi departamento, se que es mi cumpleaños y apuesto que algo tienen preparado para mí. Veo que ya vamos llegando, y nos encontramos ya en el elevador, cuando Sango, me habló:  
San: y dime ¿algún avance en tu relación con Sesshomaru?  
Kag: ehh... A no seguimos siendo novios, ¿por que la pregunta? A menos que a eso te referías o ¿ya se te pegó lo de Miroku eh?  
San: claro que no, no por el hecho de que sea su novia tenga sus mismas mañas.  
Iba a decirme algo más, pero el elevador abrió sus puertas, dando así el término de nuestra pequeña plática, así que sin más me encontraba abriendo la puerta de mi departamento, y cuando encendí las luces, mis amigos y familiares salieron de los lugares donde estaban ocultos dándome a mi un gran susto, por estaba muy feliz, todos me felicitaban, y abrazaban hasta que me di cuenta de dos cosas, antes de que me abrazara Inuyasha.  
Kag: Inuyasha, podrías decirme que le pasó a tu camiseta favorita, al igual que tú cabello, pareciera que te devoraste todo el pastel, olvidándote de tus modales, amigo, jajaja.  
Inu: ni que fuera tan glotón para hacer eso, es que antes de que llegarás Koga me hizo una broma, solamente eso sí.  
Kag: pero si es la verdad eres un glotón, (le digo y el frunce el ceño), recuerda que siempre nos quitabas comida a todos. Oye por cierto por qué no está Sesshomaru, crees que...se olvidó de mi cumpleaños.

Eso me hizo sentir muy triste ya que la verdad no estaba aquí, pero lo comprendo sé que últimamente ha estado bajo presión por la llegada de un nuevo socio. Mientras pensaba esto unas manos cubrieron mis ojos de modo de no ver nada, para después destaparmelos y ahí lo ví él no se olvidó, traía mí pastel de cumpleaños, era de mi sabor favorito mmm chocolate, ah pero qué pérdida estoy en mi mente me doy cuenta de que acaban de terminar de cantar feliz cumpleaños, y me piden que pida un deseo, un deseo que pediré? Ya se me acerco para soplar las velitas, que todos seamos muy felices juntos.

 ** _Fin Pov Kagome_**

Todos celebraban el cumpleaños de su amiga, algunos comían pastel, otros se hacían bromas, ganandose las risas de los demás, mientras otros platicaban tranquilamente, hubo alguien que al hablar hizo que todos hicieran silencio para presentar atenciones. Mientras la mayoría de las luces se apagaban dejando solo una que alumbraba a la silueta que habló, dandose así cuenta de quién era , mientras ocurría esto Kagomese alejó de Sango y Ayame ya que le había hablado por teléfono, un número desconocido.

Con Kagome  
Kag: Hola  
?: Feliz cumpleaños  
Kag: Eri, Ayumi, Yuka gracias por acordarse...

Con los demás  
Ses: gracias por su atención, les tengo un anuncio, que si todo sale como lo planeé será una gran noticia... Sé que soy un hombre de pocas palabras, que casi no demuestro mis sentimientos, pero solo contigo puedo ser otro, además de que tú me quieres por lo que yo soy, y me lo has demostrado infinitas veces, así es que Kag, cariño, ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? (Mientras se arrodilla)

Después de decir esto toma la mano de alguien ( recuerden que solo a él le está dando la luz)  
?: No, se nota que ella te trae loquito, mira confundirme con ella, yo que soy Inuyasha no parezco mujer!  
Todos: jajaja jajaja jajaja

Entra Kagome a su departamento, escuchando las carcajadas de sus seres queridos.  
Kag:¿que pasó? Me perdí de algo.

Las risas cesaron.

Ses:(otra vez arrodillado y ahora sí enfrente de Kagome) kag ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?  
Kagome se encontraba sin habla, mientras todos esperaban su repuesta, pero al poco rato delicadas lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro, para después correr al lado de su amado besando enseguida para después decir.

Kag: si y mil veces sí.

Los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer al igual que las felicitaciones para la pareja.  
El resto de la noche se la pasaron a gusto.

Semanas después

Todo el grupo de amigos dirigidos por una joven azabache, se encontraban discutiendo para hacer una despedida para cierto peliplata, ya que por cuestiones de trabajo, tendría que acudir a resolver un problema que surgió en una de sus empresas en el extranjero, más precisamente en Francia, por lo cual se tuvo que se tuvo se aplazar la boda como dos meses más.

Inu: argg Kagome ¿Porque tengo que ayudar, en esta despedida verás que a él no le gustará?  
Kag: para empezar nadie te obliga estar aquí además tú solito veniste.  
Inu: es que me sentía solito... No quiero decir que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.  
Ki: es decir que cuando estoy contigo es como si no existiera.  
Inu: no Kikyo no quería decir eso, quería decir que me siento solo cuando nuestros amigos hacen planes sin mí, por cuando estoy contigo no pienso en nada más.  
Ki: Inu..yasha.. no creí que fueras tan romántico. (Derrama lágrimas y se acercaban para besarse)  
Todos: oigan estamos aquí no se les olvide!  
Ki e Inu: jejeje (sonrojados)  
Ka: entonces cuál es el plan.  
Kag: pues se que tu y Ayame al igual que Sango tienen un gusto exquisito para la decoración.  
Ay: si tienes razón, no por algo las fiestas que hacemos son todas un éxito.  
Sa: si si todo suena perfecto el problema es ¿donde será la fiesta?  
Mi: pues donde más en mi casa, saben bien que está preparada para todos nosotros.  
Ay: ¿No habrá nada pervertido?  
Mi: pero por eso ustedes la decoraran y le quitaran lo que no les guste.  
Ka: eso me suena que limpiaremos tu casa, o me equivoco.  
Mi: nadie dijo eso. Entonces ¿será en mi casa?  
Todos: si no nos queda de otra.  
Kag: bien eso ya está, al igual que la decoración o limpieza, por lo visto ( todos miran a Miroku y éste rie nerviosamente) falta la comida, quién lo distraega.  
Inu y Koga: nosotros la comida.  
Todos: no nos quedamos sin nada con que comer.  
Rin, Shippo y Kohaku: nosotros mejor vamos por la comida.  
Kag: me parece perfecto y ustedes lo distraen y yo voy por algo importante "su regalo de despedida jiji" (toda sonrojada)  
Sa: que estarás pensando Kagomesita,(sonríe pícaramente)  
Mi: Kag, Sango hay pequeños, bueno ni tan pequeños aquí (mientras su mano se acerca peligrosamente a Sango quien lo nota rápida y le da una cachetada)  
Sa: deberías poner el ejemplo primero.  
Ka: creo que lo de Miroku es contagioso, primero Sango, luego Kagome, creo que Inuyasha y Kikyo también, ¿Quién seguirá?!  
Mi: oigan no exageres.  
Ay: pero tiene razón, Rin, Shippo y Kohaku mejor vayan por comida y luego van a casa de Miroku, espero que no se les contagie por que por lo visto para nosotros ya es demasiado tarde.

Los chicos se fueron, después cada quién fue hacer sus tareas para la despedida de cierto amigo peliplata

continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ya se tenía todo preparado, todo quedó perfecto, claro que al inicio fue un desastre.

Flashback  
Las chicas que se encargarían de la decoración, necesitaron más ayuda por suerte, Rin, Shippo, Kohaku y Kagome, habían terminado lo que les tocaba hacer así que las ayudaron, tuvieron que limpiar la casa, por que se podría ver algunas latas y contenedores de comida congelada vacíos y esparcidos en cada rincón de la casa, por ejemplo encontraron un pedazo de pizza debajo de un cojín, asimismo en un cajón de la cocina donde se encuentran los cubiertos, Ayame encontró...  
Ay: Aaaaa! Qué asco iu iu!  
Ka: ¿que sucede? Te pedí un cuchillo o tijeras para cortar este pedazo de tela.  
Rin: ¿Que es lo que vio, una cucaracha?  
Ko: si es así no se preocupe el es un poco holgazán para recoger su comida por eso hay unas que otras.  
Sh: concuerdo con Kohaku.  
Kag: y ¿Ustedes cómo saben ésto?  
San: pues cuando los chicos se reúnen a jugar sus famosos videojuegos se reúnen aquí lo sé porque siempre tengo que recoger a Kohaku...  
Ay: NO ES NADA DE ESO!  
Kag: pues ya dinos que es si no es un insecto...  
Ay: ES QUÉ ENCONTRE SU ROPA INTERIOR AQUÍ CON LOS CUBIERTOS!  
Todas: guacala, cochino, jamás volveremos a su casa.  
Kag: mis más humildes condolencias para la que se case con él, (observa a Sango y ella está con una cara de preocupación si se casara con él), un pervertido y cochinon.  
Ka: por eso quería que fuera en su casa, holgazán.  
San: pervertido bueno para nada, quería que le organizáramos sus cosas, limpiaramos su casa gratis de esta no se salva!  
Todas: LO HAREMOS SUFRIR!

Fin Flashback

Se escucha el sonido de una llamada.  
Kag: hola Kikyo, ¿Algún informe?  
Ki: si que los chicos casi se autodescubren  
Kag: cómo es posible!  
Ki: tranquila afortunadamente yo lo impedí, así que puedes agradecerme  
Kag: gracias Kikyo...  
Ki: a por cierto ya van para allá llegan como en 1 hora.  
Kag: todavía tenemos tiempo suficiente. Nos vemos en 1 hora y observalos desde lejos  
Ki: si cualquier cosa te aviso.  
Kag: sí.

Sin más finalizó la llamada.

Había pasado la hora y los chicos recién llegaban a la casa de Miroku.  
Ses: no entiendo porque debemos venir a tu casa, si ahí parece un basurero.  
Ko: pues si tienes un poco de razón, pero es que el pobrecito al estar solo, con sus padres en Italia lejos de él se siente libre de responsabilidades.  
Inu: además creo que hoy regresan así que no me perdería un regaño o alguna humillación ya que sería verlo de primera fila.  
Ses: bueno me convencieron si es para ver a llorar a Miroku, puedo soportarlo.  
Mi: pues verán que no habrá ni regaños, ni humillación, ya que soy alguien muy responsable, ya lo verán.

Cuando entraron no lo podían creer el lugar estaba limpio y decorado elegantemente, Miroku, Inuyasha y Koga tenían la boca abierta ya que creía haberse dormido y que esto era parte del sueño.

Mi: creo que me equivoqué de casa.  
Ka: no es tu casa.  
San: ustedes ya cierren esa boca que se les puede entrar una mosca.  
Inu: que le hicieron a este lugar.  
Ko: se ve increíble.  
Ay: eso es lo que hacemos hacer que todo se vea increíble.  
Kag: sorpresa Sesshomaru, (corre a abrazarlo) te hicimos una fiesta de despedida para que te acuerdes de nosotros durante estos dos meses que no estarás aquí, además para que cuando llegues a Francia no trates de despedir a todo el personal jaja  
Ses: yo no despido a nadie por mi humor, sino por su desempeño laboral.  
Inu: si como digas. (Sesshomaru la fulmina con la mira y este se esconde detrás de Koga)  
Ko: no seas payaso.  
Todos: jajajajaja jajajajaja  
Ki: ya llegó por quien lloraban!  
No me ignoren!  
Inu: Kikyo!  
Ki: Inu mi amor!  
Ay: se van a poner cursis  
Ka: tienes razón mejor que empiece la fiesta!  
Todos: siiiii!

Durante la fiesta todos se divirtieron entre bromas, ocurrencias, entre otras cosas. Hasta que poco a poco se fueron retirando no por que quisieran sino porque los padres de Miroku estaban por llegar y por que al día siguiente, su amigo peliplata partiría en la madrugada.

Ya era tarde, los padres de Miroku acababan de llegar, observaron su casa y quedaron orgullosos ya que la vieron impecable, habían creído que su hijo la hubiera dejado como un basurero pero no.

En esa noche Sesshomaru como caballero que es llevo a Kagome a su departamento, pero antes de irse le dio un beso tierno,que poco a poco se fue tornando más intenso y apasionado, haciendo que ambos ingresaran al departamento sin romper el beso, y se fueron ingresando a la habitación de la azabache donde ahí demostraron lo que sentía el uno por el otro haciendo que se unieron en cuerpo y alma, en que se pertenecían el uno con el otro.

Mientras en otro lugar

?: MIROKU!  
Mi: si mi queridísima madre yy respetable padre.  
( mamá de Miroku): pensé que al ver la casa impecable, intacta tal y como la dejamos, te habías comportado buen en nuestra ausencia.  
(papá de Miroku): pero dadas las pruebas de que por lo visto sigues siendo más inmaduro, irresponsable, un idiota, me temo que no horas más a fiestas, antros, discos o como les digas, además de que todos si TODOS tus videojuegos, serán confiscados, además de que te pondrás a trabajar como mi secretario y asistente personal durante los próximos años hasta que vea que eres un hombre de bien.  
Mi: pe.. pero hice para merecer este castigo.  
: se te hace poco sinvergüenza! Encontré ropa íntima que no me pertenece en tu habitación para ser preciosos en tu cama, y no era de una sino como de ocho chicas distintas!  
Mi: debe ser una broma, les juro que nunca haría algo como eso.  
: me decepcionas hijo.  
M. Mi: creí que éramos buenos padres, pero por lo visto no. Así que vete a tu habitación mañana será un largo día para tí.

Mientras Miroku se iba a su habitación pensando quien le había hecho eso, sabía que él era un pervertido, pero no exageraba. Un grupo de chicas reían por imaginar lo que había causado por su pequeña venganza.

San: eso le enseñará a no usarnos como sirvientas.  
Ka: tienes razón y que buena idea tuviste Ayame, te inspiraste en lo que encontraste en la mañana jajajajaja  
Ay: pues la verdad si jajajajaja eso le enseñará a no dejar su ropa en cualquier lugar.  
San: me hubiera gustado ver su cara.  
Ka: si me imagino que no tendría precio.  
Ay: si jajajajaja debe haber llorado jajajaja.

En la mañana del día siguiente

Una pareja enamorado se encuentra con sus amigos en el aeropuerto, para despedir a su amigo.  
Kag: te estaré esperando Sessh  
Ses: solo serán dos meses, luego no me separaré de ti ya que cuando regrese nos casaremos.  
Kag: no habíamos quedado que dos semanas después de que llegarás para que descanses y tener todo en orden para la boda.  
Ses: está bien que sean en dos semanas, lo que pasa es que quiero que ya seas mi esposa.  
Kag: Sess...ho..maru... ( Sonrojada)  
Se dan un corto beso ya que fue interrumpido por Inuyasha.  
Inu: se te hará tarde, hace rato que están hablando de tu vuelo.  
Ses: tsk cuídate Kag, cuídala o sino te mato.  
Inu: claro que la cuídate,será como mi hermana menor.  
Ses: más te vale. Adiós a todos.  
Todos ( excepto Kagome, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru): termina rápido el trabajo para que se casen!  
Mi: y me den sobrinos!  
Kag: (sonrojada al máximo): tú nunca cambias. Entonces pídele ya matrimonio a Sango para que tenga mis sobrinos. ( Después de decir esto ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron su mirada)

Y después de eso todo el grupo despedía a su amigo. 

Dos meses después  
Pov Kagome  
Estoy muy feliz aunque todo este tiempo que no estuvo aquí me la pasé mal pero después de la semana pasada todo cambio y hoy le daré una gran noticia, seguro que se pondrá feliz todos lo saben, bueno excepto, sus padres y mi familia, no le he dicho aún por que durante este periodo el ha estado algo distante lo más seguro es que estuvo difícil su y trabajo y allá en Francia.  
Me dirijo a un lugar desconocido para mi según Inuyasha él estaría ahí, se me hace raro ya que ande estos lugares a lo mejor está buscando donde viviremos cuando nos casemos, pero una pequeña parte de mí me dice que algo malo sucederá, me dirijo al edificio y antes de acercarme al encargado escucho que se abren las puertas del elevador, lo cual me hace dirigir la mirada y al hacerlo me deja sin habla, vi a una pareja besandose con tanto amor, no se habian percatado de mi presencia hasta que uno de ellos me vió.

Fin pov Kagome

?: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
?: Creí que nos veríamos más tarde para platicar, pero por lo visto tendré que hacerlo aquí.

Kagome seguía sin reaccionar hasta que escuchó una noticia que sintió como si un balde con agua fría le hubieran tirado.

?: La boda se cancela.  
Kag: q..que es.. estás diciendo Sess..ho...oma. .  
Ses: lo que escuchaste.  
Kag: ¿por qué? ( Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse)  
Ses: me di cuenta de que solo fuiste para mi un capricho, que no tengo un futuro a tu lado. Además de que alguien como tú no puede estar con alguien como yo solo mírate una profesora con un importante empresario, crearían que eres de esas que andan detrás de mi dinero y que yo como idiota te lo doy

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, de sus hermosos ojos azules brotaron ríos de agua salada, que parecían no tener fin, sollozaba débilmente para seguir escuchandolo. Quería saber por qué le importaba lo que opinaran los demás, sabía que el era un orgulloso pero recordaba que había cambiado que había dejado su orgullo por su amor, o será que siempre jugó con ella. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó su voz de nuevo.

Ses: me di cuenta de que Sara es mi verdadero amor, que es con ella con quien quiero pasar el resto de vida, es mejor mujer que tú, además de más atractiva.  
Sa: oye Sessh, ahora que recuerdo no escuché que te dijo Inuyasha que esa te iba a dar una sorpresa.

Eso sorprendió a Kagome, sería que su amigo Inuyasha lo sabía y no le había dicho, o solo sería que esa bruja era una y chismosa de primera, tenía que sacar sus dudas en cuanto lo viera.

Sa: no me digas dirás qué estás embarazada, que es suyo, pues no has estado con otro, que se casen para ser una familia feliz...?

Ses: di que me ibas a decir.  
Kag: ( se acerca a él para darle una cachetada y después decirle) TE ODIO! ( Le avienta el anillo) ¿Por que jugaste conmigo?

Sin más salió corriendo del lugar. Preguntándose donde quedó ese amor antes de que se fuera del país, mientras corría chocó con un desconocido.  
Kag: .done.  
?: ¿Por que lloras?

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Dedicado a Shichel ya todos los lectores que leen esta historia

posibles errores ortográficos

kag: p..per..done..e..me  
?: ¿Por que lloras?  
Kag: no creo que alguien como usted le interese

Intenta secar sus lágrimas con sus manos pero su acción es interrumpida por el joven desconocido, ya que él se las retira con delicadeza con un pañuelo que parecía estar hecho de seda ya que la suavidad que se sentía al tacto, se lo confirmaba. Por lo que está acción hizo que Kagome se sonrojara.

?: Claro que me importa saber que la sucedió como un delicado ser como tú.

Al oír esto Kagome no evito sonrojarse al máximo, y nuestro joven hasta ahora desconocido el regaló una hermosa sonrisa por el sonrojo que obtuvo; haciendo que Kagome fuera la envidia de los tomates.

?: Bueno te invito a un café para que me digas que te ocurrió, y de pasó nos conocemos.  
Kag:ss...sí

 _ **Meses después**_

 _ **Pov Sesshomaru**_

Me encuentro, nuevamente aquí junto con Sara, en una reunión para conocer un nuevo socio social de la compañía, que por lo visto le gusta llegar tarde llevamos media hora de retraso y no ha llegado, irresponsable, hacerme esperar si tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.  
En estos momentos sin hacer nada mi mente me hace viajar al pasado recordando cuando todos supieron que se cancelaron la boda, mis padres me dijeron que se decepcionaron de mí, las cachetadas de Kagura, Ayame y hasta mi hermana menor Rin, los reclamos o más bien los gritos de mujer loca de Kikyo y los golpes de Sango a la cual tuvieron que detener, los reclamos de mi madre dramática diciéndome que al final había encontrado una mujer digna para mí como ella, y como tonto la deje ir y que me arrepentiría de lo que hice; claro que nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago, eso debe saberlo ella pues es mi madre, para luego decirme que escogí a una mujer vacía, interesada, quién sabe qué más dijo ya que mejor decidí irme de ahí. Recuerdo también que hace unos meses atras parecían ocultarme algo muy importante para mi familia, me daba curiosidad saber qué era, pero mejor decidi ignorar. Pero ayer volvieron actuar asi ¿me pregunto que sería para que no me ente...?

 _ **F** ** _i_ n Pov Sesshomaru**_

 _ **Narración normal**_

Los pensamientos de Sesshomaru son interrumpidos porque las puertas de la sala de juntas se abren de manera sorpresiva dejando a un joven empresario muy apuesto, pero se notaba muy agitado, desvelado y cansado.

?: Perdón por la demora y por como me encuentro actualmente, la verdad no soy así de irresponsable pero tenía un asunto más importante.  
Sa: ¿Qué es más importante que una reunión ejecutiva para conocerlo a usted cómo nuevo socio y sable si es necesario que sea parte de esta empresa importante, ya que sí ni siquiera sabemos si nombre?  
?: Me disculpo por no presentarme como es debido mi nombre es Tomoe Yoshida, y la razón, por la que llegue tarde, es que acabo de ser padre de una hermosa hija. Y como queria seguir cerca de mi esposa e hija, pues se me hizo tarde en llegar aqui.  
Ses: como sea empecemos con la junta.

Sin más la junta se lleva a cabo.

 _ **Dos años después**_

 _ **Pov Sesshomaru**_

Me encuentro con Sara en un restaurante lujoso, celebrando nuestro aniversario. Me he dado cuenta durante este tiempo que mi relación es muy vacía, que carece de sentimientos, que hace que me sienta incompleto, también me doy cuenta de que era la verdad de que Sara era alguien vacía, solo le interesa el dinero, entre más mejor , por lo que he tomado una decisión.  
Ses: terminamos.  
Sa: perdón ... todavía falta terminarme está ensalada.  
Ses: no hablaba de la comida sino de nuestra relación.  
Sa: ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿Además con quién te luciras en la boda de tu hermano, he? ¿Ya que es hoy y no creo que quieras ir solo ?!  
Ses: me voy solo y esto se terminó solo en la relación que tendremos que ver con trabajo entendido.

Me dispongo de un escritorio de la mesa, con la intención de retirarme del lugar, hasta que la escucho gritar.  
Sa: ¡tu no me dejas a mí! No eres nadie sin mí! Te vas a arrepentir, nadie me deja en ridículo!

Le di una mirada asesina que hizo callar de inmediato para después decirle.

Ses: a mí no me amenazas. Una mujer insignificante como tú no puede contra alguien como yo. Desde hoy no vuelvas a poner en la empresa si no haces las guardias de seguridad no tendran compasión contigo, nuestro trato con tu empresa queda cancelado.

La dejo ahí sola en el restaurante mientras me dirijo al estacionamiento por mi automóvil, mientras viajaba rumbo a la casa de mis padres para los últimos detalles de la boda de Inuyasha, pensaba lo que ocurrió en estos años la boda de Sango y Miroku la cual no fui invitado ya que Sango seguía de rencorosa, según me dijo esa excusa Miroku, el nacimiento de sus gemelas, la boda de Koga y Ayame, fui invitado pero no asistí por una junta de trabajo, pero ese día lo que se me hizo extraño que Yoshida no asistio a esa junta por cuestiones familiares, lo último en mi mente fue que habia sido de Kagome ya que la última vez que la vi fue cuando termine todo con ella. Un largo suspiro sale de mí y eso hace que me dé cuenta de que estoy en casa, dejo el carro en su lugar, mientras caminaba rumbo a mi habitación veo los sirvientes y encargados de la recepción de los invitados corredores de un lado a otro, otro suspiro sale de mis labios pensando que así ha sido mi boda con Kagome. Me dirijo a mi habitación con la intención de descansar un par de horas para despues arreglarme para la boda.

 _ **Fin Pov Sesshomaru**_

Transcurrieron las horas, el novio estaba en la iglesia, esperando su futura esposa, aunque se le notaba nervioso.

Mi: amigo cálmate, el matrimonio no están malo tiene sus ventajas pocas, pero las tiene.  
Ko: no lo asustes más de lo que ya está ...  
Inu: no es el matrimonio lo que me preocupa!  
Mi: ¡Inuyasha responsable! ¡Dios si hace milagros! Auch!  
Inu: te lo mereces por escandaloso, me preocupa que ella se arrepienta ya se ha demorado mucho.  
Ko: solo han pasado unos tres minutos a lo mucho, exagerado. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres que tardan en arreglarse, además ella no se arrepentirá ha querido casarse contigo desde que se conocen.  
Mi: concuerdo con Koga, si quieres le hablo a Sango para que me diga que les falta, ya que es una de las damas de honor al igual que las chicas.  
Inu: no, confío en ella.  
Ko: entonces relájate.

Después de unos minutos se vio una lujosa limosina en la cual traía una hermosa novia junto a su grupo de damas de honor. La marcha nupcial comenzó y una niña lanzaba pétalos de rosas y detrás de ella venía las damas de honor y la novia.

 _ **Pov Sesshomaru**_

La marcha nupcial comenzó, en que puede ver que entre los invitados se encontraban personas que no conocían, entre ellos mujeres que parecían comerme con la mirada, solo que las ignoro, veo que entre los invitados se encontraban Yoshida, lo más probable es que mi padre lo invitará, pero se me hace raro que no esté su esposa, y me doy cuenta de que hay otros de la empresa. Veo pasar a la niña de las flores pero no le doy importancia, veo pasar cada una de las damas de honor, me doy cuenta de que es Kagura, Rin, Sango que me mira mal, (Ayame no pudo porque estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo y cuida las gemelas de Sango). En eso la veo era ella se veía tan hermosa, y ese vestido le daba un toque angelical, y su sonrisa sigue siendo tan hermosa, me pregunto que fue de su vida sin mí.

 ** _Fin de Pov Sesshomaru_**

La ceremonia continuo normal, pero cierta pelíplata no le quitaba la vista a cierta dama de honor de ojos azules, se imaginaba una vida a su lado. De cómo la trato después de las tantas muestras de amor que ella le di, que fue muy idiota para dejarse llevar por una mujer despampanante y, vacia sin sentimientos y dejar a alguien dulce, amorosa, y que siempre lo apoya en todo. Así que decidió intentar recuperarla. Al decidir esto se dio cuenta de que la boda había terminado y todos se dirigían a la recepción de la boda. Sin más se fue apresurado para encontrar en dicha recepcion a aquell hermosa azabache.

Ya en la recepción, su mirada buscada desesperada alguna señal de su azabache si suya ya que creía que podía recuperarla ya qué segun el no habia noticias de que si se encontraba con alguien más, y de cierta manera le enfurecía si estaba con alguien más, mientras la buscaba se perdió el lanzamiento de la banda por parte de Inuyasha y la pelea de chicas por el ramo donde ganó kagura y festejó gritando llamando la atención de Sesshomaru el cual se molestó por no buscar entre las chicas que qeurían el ramo hasta que alguien se le acercó.

San: espero que no estés buscando a alguien quien lastimaste su corazón.  
Ses: ¿hay algún problema si estoy estoy haciendo?  
San: claro que si, si te acercas el mato.- dijo con una aura terrorífica, para después irse.

Dirigió su mirada a un punto inespecifico y ahí la vio felicitando a Kagura por su hazaña en el ramo y por lo visto la animaba a casarse ya que esta se sonrojaba al igual que el chico a su lado, entonces empezó a caminar rumbo hacia ella pero alguien lo sorprendió.

Ira: hijo al fin te encuentro.  
Ses: madre no tengo tiempo, si me permites...  
Ira: no irás a ver a Kagome o me equivoco?  
Ses: ¿por qué lo dices?  
Ira: eres mi hijo y te conozco, además ella es como la hija que no tuve, la lastimaste mucho a unas semanas de su boda. Ahora es feliz, no quiero que la lastimes. Además, ya fue, tenía algo importante que hacer.

Al decir esto su madre volteo a verla y efectivamente ella ya se había ido. La fiesta siguió su curso todos se encontraron felices e ignoraron lo que sucedió a cierto peliplata.

 ** _Meses después_**

Al paso de los meses, Sesshomaru no dejó de pensar en que ella había preguntado a todos sobre ella, pero no le decían nada, su medio hermano podría haberselo dicho pero apenas hoy regresaba a su luna de miel y con una sorpresa.

Inu: ya llegamos familia!  
Rin: ya estás aquí hermano, cuñada, (corre a abrazarlos).  
Ki: ¿Cómo han estado?  
IT: Bien querida ya digamos la sorpresa.  
Inu y Kikyo: vamos a ser padres!  
Iza: ahhh voy a hacer abuela!  
Rin: soy tía soy tía de nuevo! ¡UPS! (Callandose al instante)  
Ses: Rin dime ¿porque tía de nuevo?  
Rin: emm ... y ... yo ... ...  
IT: tranquila Rin tarde o temprano lo sabría.  
Ses: que debo de saber. (Lo dados con cierta molestia)  
Inu: tratábamos de esconder por qué ella nos pedía ...  
Ki: perdona pero debes saber que eres padre ...  
Iza: es una hermosa niña, creo que la conociste de la boda la pequeña de las flores. ..

Eso fue como si un balde de agua de agua fría, ahora todo estaba claro porque todos le dijeron que no se acerca, o no le informaron sobre ella, ahora recordaba que cuando terminó con ella, le iba a dar una sorpresa, se sintió molesto, molesto con su familia, molesto con todos pero especialmente con el por ser tan idiota de haberla dejado sola, por haberla lastimado

Ses: ¡quienes más lo sabían dígamelo!  
Inu: Todos, nuestros amigos, tu madre ...  
Ses: ¡Dame su dirección ahora necesito verla!

Inuyasha tomo un papel y luego se lo dio para después. Sesshomaru salió corriendo rumbo a la dirección que decía el papel.

TI: me duele saber que tuvo que aprender una lección de esta manera.  
Iza: ¿lo dices por lo que sucederá o me equivoco?

Irazue al igual que los demás solo llegaron para saber qué sorpresa traían ese par

Ira: me perdí la sorpresa? Por lo que veo es algo serio.  
Inu: pues que seremos padres.  
San: y porque no festejas como siempre.  
Ki: esa no es toda la sorpresa.  
Shi: diganos no nos maten de suspenso.  
Rin: por mi error mi hermano Sesshomaru sabe de su hija.  
Ay: p ... pero ...  
Mi: tranquilos sabíamos que eso pasaría.

Mientras esto pasaba en otro lugar, cerca de un parque ecológico, un peliplata buscaba la casa de su Kagome, hasta que la encontró, aunque se hizo extraño que viviera en un lugar de ese tipo, la casa o más bien dicho mansión era muy grande y majestuosa, con nervios se acercó a la puerta y toco, al instante un mayordomo le atendió.

Mayo: que desea joven.  
Ses: busco a Kagome Higurashi  
Mayo: pase mientras busco a la señora.

Ya adentro se quedo esperando en una sala amplia, se quedo pensando en porque le dijo la señora, a lo mejor fue por respeto.

Kag: Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo ha estado?  
Ses: Kagome (dijo y la vio la traía una ropa un poco más grande que su talla, pero seguía viéndose hermosa) Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.  
Kag: si más de dos años, verdad ¿Cómo vas con tu relación con Sara? Hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿cuando se casaran?  
Ses: terminé con ella no era mi tipo.  
Kag: perdón no lo sabía.  
Ses: no te preocupes, Kagome ..por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada.  
Kag: lo sabes, creí que venías por otras razones y no por sentirte culpable..yo lo hice por que no querría tu relación con Sara ...ademas que todos incluso tus padres me dijeron que era tu deber hacerte cargo de mi bebe, pero no quería atarte a un matrimonio sin amor ade...  
Ses: es que es tarde para esto pero estoy muy arrepentido por lo que hice, pero quiero que me perdone, que formemos a una familia como la que me decías antes de que tu arruinaras por favor. (Todo lo que se dijo arrodillado y con los ojos dorados cristalizados)  
Kag: Sessh, hace mucho que te perdone (eso es una esperanza para nuestra peliplata) pero no puedo dar una oportunidad (y eso sí la mató al instante). Sesshomaru me encuentro casada con un gran hombre al cual se hizo cargo de Natsuki asi se llama nuestra pequeña, además estoy embarazada tengo 4 meses. Se lo que conoces se llama Tomoe Yoshida, uno de tus socios lo conocí el día que terminaste conmigo, en esos momentos se convirtió en mi gran amigo pero después de mi cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que le decía.

Kag: Sessh se que eres el padre de Natsuki, me gustaría que pasaras el tiempo con ella ya que estas en tu derecho, ahorita no ésta pero en unos minutos estara aquí.

Y como arte de magia su marido con una niña en sus brazos llegaban

To: ya llegamos querida. O Sesshomaru estás aquí, creo que tú sabes la verdad, Natsuki está dormida, creo que quieres cargarla ten.

Ahí fue cuando vio su hija tenía el cabello de su color, y creía que los ojos eran azules.

Para: sacó los ojos de su madre. Al igual que su carácter afortunadamente, (lo último en susurro es Kagome en el oido a lo cual ella río, al poco tiempo Natsuki despertó en sus brazos.

Nat: ¿Q..uen es uted?  
Ses: soy solo un amigo de tu madre (con algo de dolor en estas palabras)  
Kag: Sesshomaru llévala a su habitación para que convivas con ella.  
Ses: hump

Y así fue rumbo a la habitación de Natsuki la cual lo arrastraba a su manera a su habitación, así transcurrió el día, hasta que tuvo que despedirse.  
Ses: gracias por dejarme estar un rato con Natsuki.  
Kag: no hay nada que pueda venir cuando quieras.  
To: después de todo eres su padre y somos socios, pero sí avisas si quieres visitarnos he.  
Nat: adio  
Ses: adiós pequeña volveré a visitarte.

Sin más se fue de la mansión, hundido en sus pensamientos queriendo regresar el tiempo pero es imposible así tenía que vivir sufriendo por su error, pero solo lo animaba que podría estar cerca pero tan lejos de su hija y de la dueña de su corazón.

 _Así es la realidad de la vida no siempre hay un final feliz para todos, ya que ellos son los mismos hijos con sus acciones logran arruinarse su propia felicidad._

Fin

espero que les haya gustado hasta la proxima


End file.
